


A Kind Soul

by TheDeterminedDuo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Non-Evil Chara, Post-Pacifist Route, True Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeterminedDuo/pseuds/TheDeterminedDuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since the Barrier was broken and monsters have returned to the Surface world.  Frisk has been living happily with Toriel, but they've been keeping a secret from everyone - a secret that they think it's time to share.  Might as well start with mom, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Soul

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you." Frisk looked up to Toriel as the two walked along the river nearby their home. Toriel looked down at the child, a smile upon her face.

"What is it, my child?" She tilted her head quizically. Not much had happened since the Barrier had broken, and monsters returned to the surface, so she had always been very interested in anything that Frisk or their friends could have to say.

"Well... It's a little complicated..." Frisk twiddled their fingers together. "First, I have to ask you something. Do you remember... ...Chara...?" Toriel's expression fell slightly. She clearly did.

"Why, yes, of course I do. They were such a sweet child, if a little peculiar... But I loved them all the same. Asgore and I both... And Asriel... Oh, dear, Asriel... He did so love to play with them. I do so miss them... It has been so long since I heard the name, though... Why do you ask...?"

"It's... It's about them. Chara. What I need to tell you." Frisk took a deep breath and then turned around. "Okay." Toriel waited patiently for Frisk to continue, but for a moment, they didn't. They simply continued facing the same direction, doing nothing.

"...My child...?"

And then, a moment later, they turned around to show her a pair of familiar, piercing, red eyes. "Mom, it's me. It's Chara." Toriel took a step back. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"M-My child... If... If this is, perhaps, a trick you and Sans are playing on me, it is not funny!" Chara's expression fell.

"Mom, it's really me!" Chara knew that Frisk and Sans had a penchant for playing tricks on their friends, but it hurt that Toriel would jump to such a conclusion. "It's really me, mom! It's... It's Frisk's body, but it's really me! Look, look, I'll prove it!" They closed their eyes, and a moment later, opened them again, and they were the dark color that Toriel had come to recognize as Frisk's.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, mom! Chara's still here... They're right here with me. I don't know why, but nobody else can see them... But-but we can... We can share my body! Whenever Chara wants, I can let them in, and take their place as a... A spirit, and they can use my body!" Frisk smiled. "We can be like a little family. I've always wanted a sibling, and even if it's a little... odd.... I'd love to have Chara around!"

Toriel remained silent for a long time. Frisk worried that, perhaps, she thought the idea absurd. That Toriel would no longer wish to raise them if they were going to be sharing their body with the spirit of her dead child. But, a moment later, she said, in a quiet voice, "...I wish to speak to Chara." Frisk nodded, and let Chara take control again.

"Mom?"

"M-My child... Is it... Is it truly you?" Chara nodded. "Is it really, TRULY you?"

"Mom... I... I remember that day so long ago... You, and dad, and... And... A-Asriel... You all wanted me to wake up so badly... B-But I... I refused to... I wouldn't let my Determination wake me up... B-Because...

B-because I needed to let Asriel have my SOUL!" Chara seemed on the verge of tears. "I-I... I remembered everything you guys told me about the Barrier... How a monster could cross if only they had a Human SOUL... Or a human could cross if they had a Monster SOUL... With me down there... There was a way for you all to be free! I-I didn't want to hurt any of you... I couldn't kill you... I loved you. Monsters treated me so much better than humans EVER did!

B-but... When I... When I got... s-sick..." Chara wasn't quite ready to tell Toriel the whole truth about what had happened. "I... I realized there was a way... If only I didn't wake up. So I... I refused to stay Determined. I shut out my Determination. I... I willed myself to die... so Asriel could have my SOUL, and go find six more to set you all free." Chara wiped the tears from their eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've stayed Determined... I should never have done that... If- if I hadn't..."

"My child, hush..." Toriel drew Chara into a hug. "If you had not, perhaps things would be different now... But... I understand. Your intentions were in the best place. What matters to me now is that you are here." The two stayed silent for a while, and Frisk simply looked on from close by, where they hovered as a spirit.

"I missed you."

-

"Mom took that so much better than I was expecting, Frisk." Chara sat on the bed in Frisk's bedroom, while Frisk lay on the floor, reading a book. "Hey, thanks for letting mom know about me. I hope the others are as accepting of it as she was."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Frisk looked up at Chara.

"...You DO plan on telling the others, right? Y'know... Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys... Dad?" Chara tilted their head when Frisk looked in thought. Evidently, the thought hadn't crossed their mind. "Don't tell me you were just going to keep it a secret from them. Don't you think they'd figure it out sooner or later on their own?"

"Well, I suppose you're right... I'll try to find the right time to tell them about you, don't worry." Chara laid down on the bed - not that they could feel how comfortable it was (At least, Frisk thought so) as a spirit - content with that. "Hey, Chara?" They turned their head to the side to see Frisk looking at them, eyes full of hope. "I'll find some way to make everything right."

"What? Frisk, everything IS right. Monsters are back on the surface, you got to go to a NEW home-" Chara smiled and rolled their eyes at that. "-and humans are actually getting along great with monsters. Everything's fine. There's no happier ending. This is it."

"You're wrong." Chara seemed offended. "Something still isn't right. As fine as things will be with us sharing my body..."

"...You want to find a new one for me." Chara managed to put together what Frisk was thinking. "Right. Well, it'll be some work. You'll have to find me a SOUL too, so I don't become what I used to be. What Flowey was." Frisk nodded.

"And speaking of Flowey..."

"You're going to try to bring Asriel back for good, aren't you." Frisk nodded. "Jeez, you just won't rest until EVERYONE has their happy ending, will you?" They chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's why you're such a good kid. You'll need seven SOULS to give Flowey that kind of power again, Frisk. But hey, if I was you, I'd start with one. At least if Flowey has a SOUL, he can hang on to his compassion, and maybe then he can come up here with us."

This is a brand new beginning for Chara. A new life, a new world, a new sibling. But hey, the past had proved being tied to the kid's Determination wasn't so bad. In fact, it was what changed them.

It felt good to meet a kind SOUL.


End file.
